


A Prim and Proper Response

by keelover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just don't do...unless you know you can get away with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prim and Proper Response

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2982199#t2982199)on the Teenwolfkink.

“ _Bitch_.” The slur slid from her mouth, heart racing as she had the upper hand. Erica laid on the floor, motionless, _helpless_ as Allison's hand slid through the soft waves of her hair. Allison was elated, her plan had worked, and Erica was at her mercy. 

 

Allison wasn't thinking as she leaned over, tongue gliding against the softness of the other girls cheek. “That's for earlier,” she said, and if it wasn't for the others, Allison would have gone further. 

 

That night, Allison went home, an excuse on the tip of her tongue before she had even opened the door. Of course, her parents were never satisfied with her answers, but said nothing. She fell asleep, pleased with how she had handled herself. The look on Erica's face relayed in her head, and she wondered if Erica was just as vexed as Allison had been when she had pulled that stunt in class. She could only hope. 

 

Allison didn't like lying to Lydia, but what could she tell her? If Lydia knew, how could she stay protected? All of them, including Stiles, thought they were helping her, but what if they were wrong? Allison peered into the mirror, the smugness that had been there the previous evening had vanished. The ever present stress in her life depleting the small satisfaction she had felt. 

 

The fire alarm went off, sprinklers discharging. Allison grabbed her bag, intent on getting out of there when the lights shut off in rows of three. Allison froze as a figure appeared in her line of sight, eyes a smoldering gold. “Would you look at that, someone must have pulled the alarm,” Erica said, and though it was partially dark, the small window provided enough light for Allison to make out the smirk the other girl wore. 

 

“The fire alarm, really? That's the best you've got?” Allison asked, backing away though she knew it wouldn't do her much good.

 

“School's boring,” Erica said in turn, predatory look as she matched Allison step for step.

 

Allison ducked into one of the stalls, pulling out a small blade her father had given to her. The problem with that was: Erica moved quicker. The silver burned the palm of her hand as she punctured it through the plaster of the wall, Allison could smell it—the burning of her flesh. She swallowed hard, that very well could have been her heart that blade pierced. “You shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish,” Erica said, words hot against the shell of Allison's ear. 

 

“I hate you, so much,” Allison said, eyes observant, lashes long. 

 

Erica's body pressed against hers, leaving no room to hide, no room to breathe. Erica's claws dug into her bare thigh, drawing upward ever so slightly. Allison's fingers toiled in Erica's hair, pulling. Erica grinned, thrilled to see how angry the other girl was. Their first kiss was savage, Allison having initiated it in a fit of rage.

 

“I like this side of you,” Erica said, entire body drenched. Allison was in similar fashion, the bun she wore sloping down upon her shoulders. She didn't care. 

 

The slide of her of tongue was followed by the blunt of her teeth, showing Erica she had no fear. Erica took that as incentive to hoist Allison's shirt up and over her head, leaving her exposed to the cold the water left behind. Erica pressed up against her, one knee planted firmly in between her thighs as she worked to remove her jacket. It was almost like a game, in a sense, with each girl seeing who would go further. The spite in the pit of Allison's stomach propelled her forward, helping Erica to remove her undershirt. 

 

“You're a complete and total psycho,” Allison said, words rushed as Erica slid her hand under the wire of her bra, thumb stroking over an erect nipple. 

 

“That's funny, have you met your grandfather?” Erica asked, fingers tracing over the lace design, eyes entranced by the contrast of porcelain and ink. “Your entire family, for that matter.”

 

Allison bit her lip at that, she was right. Allison shot back by sliding her hands up and along Erica's spine, undoing her bra with a precision the other girl admired. Erica responded in kind, leaving Allison topless, and her skirt raised. The third time their mouths met, Erica was in complete control, from the way she hoisted Allison's leg up over her hip to the marks she left over her open skin. Allison keened as Erica's dug into her backside, hands threaded through her hair for encouragement.

 

“You don't need these,” Erica said, murmuring as she tore through the lace of Allison's panties. Allison took a sharp intake of breath, heart beat soaring as a searing heat coursed through her body. 

 

“You're strong, right?” Erica asked, moving Allison until she resided flat against the opposite side of the stall. Allison wanted to punch that smug look off of her face, teeth lengthened, skimming across the flesh of her neck while she waited for an answer. Allison merely shook her head, refusing to respond verbally. “Good.”

 

“Grip the top, and hold on,” she said, ordering Allison to do as she was told.

 

“And if I don't?” Allison asked, chin lifted in defiance. 

 

Erica dipped her head, lips pressing against the flat of Allison's lower stomach, mouth leaving a trail of kisses as she worked her way upward, resting at the lobe of her right ear. “You won't get this,” she said, fingers sliding in between her thighs, pressing just slightly in, causing Allison's legs to tremble. “I know things your idiot of a boyfriend doesn't.”

 

Allison, against her better judgement, did as she was told. This game, whatever it was, had gone passed the point of return. Allison gripped the edge of the stall, hoisting herself up with the help of Erica, a chill running along her spine. The sprinklers had stopped, leaving everything immersed in water. Allison gasped, almost losing her grip as Erica hoisted her legs up and over her shoulders, mouth hovering over her entrance.

 

Erica laughed, crude and indecent. She was enjoying herself, enjoying how much Allison hated her. That hate transformed itself into lust as Erica brushed her lips against the sensitive skin, and Allison used what little strength she had left to keep any and all noise her mind wanted to make. Allison drew blood as the soft, warm breath moved onto full lips and a skill tongue. Allison's arms trembled, the tips of her fingers bruising a light shade of purple as she held on. 

 

Erica raised her higher, thighs taunt, chest heaving as the other girl took to practicing the alphabet across her front. Allison's hips rolled as Erica's canines grazed her sensitive flesh, tongue working her open. The alarm blared, the noise still ringing Erica's ears, eyes golden as she chanced a look up, holding Allison prisoner. Allison didn't know how much more of this she could take, fingers losing all sensation as she used her legs to pull Erica closer. She would regret the action later, that she had no doubt about, but for the moment, if Erica was going to use her, then she was going to use her right.

 

Allison had enough confidence to believe that she could remove her left hand, link it through Erica's hair, and hold herself up with her right. She was correct, but Erica was making the work ten times harder than she had been previously. A curse drew from her lips, the forcefulness and direction of Erica's tongue making her cry out for more. The knowledge that someone would be making their way through the building, checking each room for signs of damage, served to thrill her more. If her parents weren't thrilled about Scott, she could only imagine what they would think if they learned about this compromising position she had found herself in. 

 

All comprehensive thought was washed away as Erica's nails dug into the width of her thighs, causing a domino effect to surge throughout her body. Erica all but dropped her as she finished, no intent of being caressed. “No touching,” she said, eyes returned to normal but still dangerous. Allison, finding no use in the tattered remains of her underwear, pulled her skirt as far downs as she could manage, a scowl to her face.

 

“We'll see about that.”


End file.
